


Richard's gift

by tinabug



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a crossover for Inuyasha and the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series. Kagome ends up injured and in the care of Richard Zeeman, the local Ulfric of the werewolf pack. Will they get along or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The falling angel

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first crossover for these two fandoms. I appreciate any comments on this story and if you have any pairings or ideas for this type of crossover then please offer it up.

‘Damn it. This is gonna hurt’ was all Kagome got out before all she saw and felt were branches. She let out a small cry as her body finally hit the ground and rolled to a stop against a large tree. She had been too injured to keep flying and now had more injuries thanks to falling from the sky.

She laid there trying to catch her breath. All she wanted to do was sleep and let her injuries heal. She was almost out when she heard twigs snapping. She tensed up putting her nose in the air to smell for intruders. ‘Oh no. Why me,’ she whined to herself as all she smelled was a man who was a werewolf. She was too weak at the moment if the man decided to attack her. Her body went still as possible and her breathing shallowed out as she tried to make herself seem invisible. The closer the person got, the harder it got to not tense up. 

As the man stepped into her small clearing, Kagome could not stop the small whine. He was very large and imposing. She could feel his power around him and she knew that in her current state, she was no match. As the man turned and noticed her, she backed up into the tree as far as she could.

The man stopped a few feet in front of her and held his hands out in a gesture to show he meant no harm. She could feel his eyes wander her injured body curiously. He seemed to notice all of her injuries. He crouched down in front of her and was careful to keep his hands out in a peaceful manner. “It’s alright. I am not here to hurt you. This is part of my backyard. I saw you crash. I only want to help you. My name is Richard, let me help you,” the man now known as Richard said. Kagome set there and debated on how to answer but knew that if he decided to take her she couldn’t do anything. She searched his face thoroughly as he seemed to patiently await her answer. She finally made up her mind and nodded at the male. 

Richard moved slowly toward the female so as not to startle her. He had learned caution with Anita but also knew that the young woman was injured and did not know how she got that way. Once he got up to the female he lowered himself to his knees. “I am going to need to pick you up, Kagome. I can treat your injuries back at my house. Are you alright with me picking you up,’’ he stated in a gentle voice. When Kagome nodded her assent, she held her hands up to help herself be picked up. Richard was glad she wasn’t acting embarrassed or mad about being picked up and was excepting help well. He leaned down wrapping one arm underneath the petite female’s legs and the other arm went around the woman’s back. As he lifted her up, he couldn’t help but catch a whiff of her scent which was nice and also covered in blood. His beast came to the surface and his energy rose. He was shocked when the female let out a long whine and used her nose to run a line up his chin. He quieted his beast and her whining seemed to slow down.  
Richard looked down to young woman in his hands and was shocked that she was acting close to a were animal but his energy was not picking her up as one. She did feel differently but she did feel human. She seemed to cuddle into his hold and he could not help but notice how small she was. He would ask his questions while treating her wounds. He wanted to know what she was and how she became injured.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome fought to stay awake. She did not want this stranger named Richard to tend her wounds while she was unconscious. She wanted to make sure she was safe before passing out. She could feel the worst of her wounds had sealed but she was still bleeding and very low on energy. She would need to eat very soon if she wanted to build up more energy. It was one of the few things that inuyoukai shared with were animals. While she managed to stay awake, she couldn’t help but relax with the man’s easy gait and warm embrace. His body temperature was much higher since he was a werewolf and it made being in his arms very comfortable.

Richard looked down at the small woman in his arms. She seemed to be fighting sleep but he could tell by smell that her bleeding had slowed and that her injuries were healing much faster than a regular humans. He was glad that he was on his own and that none of his pack was at his house because the woman already seemed stressed about him being a werewolf. For some reason, whatever she was, called to his energy where he would otherwise be able to hide himself. 

Kagome opened her eyes without even realizing she had closed them when she felt Richard climbing steps to a house. She looked around curious as he entered his house. It was very nice and cozy. She felt her wounds shift as he switched to holding her with one arm so he could open up a bedroom door. She had both arms wrapped around his neck. She perked up looking at her surroundings as he carried her to the bed and sat her on it to where her back was against the headboard.

“I will go find you some clothes and get some water and towels. I will be right back,” Richard stated as he walked out of the room leaving the door open. She got comfortable on the bed waiting for his return. All she wanted was to be clean, eat, and go to bed. ‘I should probably call Sesshoumaru or Shippou before they start worrying’ she thought vaguely. Richard came back soon with what looked like a large shirt and a pair of boxers over his shoulder. He had towels underneath his arm and was holding a large bowl of water with a rag in it. He also had a pair of scissors in his hand. She supposed it was to cut off her top since it really was ruined.

“If you can lean forward, I can try and cut your shirt off,” He told her. She nodded and said okay and leaned forward.

“Thank you, Richard, for helping me. Would you happen to know where I am? I kinda lost perception being in the sky and don’t know how far I went,” she asked. He gave her a smile that stopped her breathing for a moment and she fought not to blush but ended up losing the battle so she let her hair fall over her shoulder as she leaned forward covering up her blush.

“You are in St. Louis (he paused at her softly spoken declaration of damn it) and I take it that is not where you planned to be. Would you mind telling me what happened to you?” He decided to ask about what happened before inquiring as to what she was. Maybe he could get her to talking. He did happen to pick up a few things from hanging around Anita but he was much better at talking with people. By this time he had her shirt cut off and was cleaning the wounds on her back.

Kagome cursed as she realized she hadn’t been able to fly that far if she was still in St. Louis. This meant that she might have been more injured than she realized or had lost more blood and energy than she thought. She wasn’t sure whether or not to tell this stranger what had happened, but he was helping her and she guess he did deserve to know how she came to be in this state. She felt her eyes water as she thought of how she gained her injuries. She kept her head down and let her hair cover her face entirely as she replied to him, “I’ll tell you how I got my injuries.” As a tear finally slid down his cheek she looked up at his face to see honest concern. She decided then she would be honest with him.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two chapters that show how she was injured

It was such a beautiful day today. The sun was out and it hadn’t rained in a few days so the ground was finally dry. She knew there would only be a few days of spring before it was too hot to just simply enjoy the day. The wind was blowing and she could smell flowers on the air. The day was even better because she had gotten a text asking her out for a picnic later that evening. Hojo had finally worn her down a few months ago. He had even found out about her powers and time travelling and had not freaked out…well not too much. He had accepted her at first but then after a while had freaked out, which is why she was happy about the picnic. He had gotten over it and had apologized to her. She forgave him because she knew her first few months in feudal Japan had not been easy either and she had not gotten used to everything right away.

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump. She laughed at herself while answering. There were two guesses who were on the phone. Sango and Miroku were on a self-claimed lovers retreat so it had to be Shipphou or Sesshoumaru. “Hello,” she basically sang into the phone.

“Hey mom,” it was Shipphou. “What has you in such a chipper mood today?”

“It’s just so pretty outside today,” she replied.

“It is. I was calling to see if you wanted to go and do something today. You know, like hiking or a picnic or something outdoors,” Shipphou.

She could hear the smile in the voice and was sad that she had already accepted Hojo’s invitation to a picnic. Shipphou had been swamped by work for a few weeks and they had had little time together. “I’m so sorry, Shippou. I just agree to go out on a picnic with Hojo about 3:00. We could hang out for lunch though or do something afterwards,” she told him and dreaded his reaction. Both Shipphou and Sesshoumaru disliked Hojo after he freaked about her powers. Loathed or even hated was probably a better term. She could hear his deep sigh before his answer and knew she was going to receive a lecture, though it was funny since she was the mother.

“Mom (there was a definite whine there). I really wish you would not go out with Hojo. Ever since he flipped about your powers two months ago he has been acting weird,” Shipphou really did not like Hojo. He was just a nuisance at first but now something had changed and he couldn’t pinpoint it or find any evidence to give his mom. Sesshoumaru didn’t like him either. He was the one to warn Shipphou to keep an eye on Hojo. 

“Shipphou, you know that Hojo means well. He’s a sweet man. I think he was okay with the idea of my power but seeing me use them is what scared him. He didn’t grow up around magic or the supernatural. It just took him time to get used to it,” She tried defending but her son and brother did have a point. Something had seemed off since their fight but she figured it would just take time for him to adjust. She just didn’t have it in her to turn him down because he was always so sweet and thoughtful.

Kagome made it back inside and got dressed just in time for Hojo to get there. She and Shipphou had made plans for the weekend together after spending thirty minutes talking *coughcough arguing coughcough* about Hojo. 

She smiled at Hojo as they walked through the woods but it was a tight smile. Something just felt off but she would pretend to enjoy this. “Where are we sitting up Hojo?” They had parked the car and were walking further into the woods past the park. They were going into isolated territory. 

Hojo turned to Kagome and smiled. She was way too trusting and naïve but it would work out for this situation. “We are not much farther out, Kagome. I found this spot a few weeks ago while hiking and it is perfect for a picnic,” he replied.

“Alright,” Kagome answered but she was already feeling weird. Her instincts were screaming at her to turn back because there was danger ahead. She looked up at Hojo’s back as they continued walking. She could see the clearing ahead, or what looked like one as there was a break in the trees ahead. She could also hear the running creak.

They were only a few steps from the clearing ahead when the wind shifted. Kagome’s eyes widened in horror as she stared at Hojo’s back. They were surrounded by shape shifters. They were wolves if the smell was correct. Some of them had already shifted. She hurried up to the side of Hojo and grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from entering the clearing. The picnic basket hit the ground but Kagome didn’t pay attention to it. Had she given it any attention then she might have been able to save herself some pain or been on her guard better. She would have never turned her back. It had hit the ground and the top had come off but nothing fell out. It was empty.


End file.
